


Steve Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

by Shinigami24



Series: Steve Potter's Adventures [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Birthday Party, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Christmas Decorations, Coney Island, Dementors (Harry Potter) - Freeform, Evil Dumbledore, F/M, Family Bonding, Flashbacks, Fluff, Halloween, Harry Potter References, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Mime Draco, Minor Oliver Wood/Percy Weasley, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Mistletoe, Pre-Slash, Slash, Weasley Bashing, minor Stephen Strange/Clea Strange, surprise cameos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's second year of Hogwarts begins and he encounters the same enemies as before but with greater agendas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's book 2. I'll be introducing more Harry Potter and Marvel characters. Yes, I will be using Lucius Malfoy but he won't be having an easy time of it. I'm giving him a rival of his own.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minerva prepares for a new school year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. Beginning tmw I will be out of town and offline until next Tues. I should have ch 1 for PatW posted on Wed at the earliest.  
> Anyway; while this is based on HP:CoS, I will be borrowing the Dementors from book 3.  
> If I was too hard on Hermione in part 1, it is because I think that she is a complete fool for choosing magic over her family. I don't understand why she chose to remain in a world where she nearly died. Much less become friends with a bully boy who made her cry more than twice, and nearly got her killed. In book 1-she went home for the Christmas hols to her family. In year 2-5 she stayed at Hogwarts during the hols. In book 4-5 she stayed elsewhere during the summer instead of with her family. In book 7, she admitted to mind raping her parents! She should have given them an actual explanation instead of easing their memories. And that is why I think she is a total fool. If I was given a choice between magic and my family. My family will win-no questions about it.  
> As for the matter of the bad blood between the Malfoys and the Blacks, future chapters will expand on it and all will be explained, eventually!

"And the Infinity Gems were found and Dumbledore's plans ruined. Any questions?" Stephen finished.

"How does the Weasleys and Hermione Granger fit in Dumbledore's plan?" a young teenaged girl asked.

"Hermione always had a strong case of hero worship. The Weasleys have always been devout followers of Dumbledore, in addition he promised to share the Potter fortune with them." Stephen explained. The kids were confused as the teens and young adults swore fluently.

"However, that was just the tip of the ice berg." Stephen warned.

"What do you mean?" a teenage boy asked.

"Well, Albus Dumbledore wasn't finished with Steve and his friends. Steve destroying his first plan was only the beginning." Stephen began.

  _ **Hogwarts school, 2012;**_

Minerva was looking through her list. She checked some things off it. She was happy that the majority of her list was done. The teachers were lined up and the classes arranged. Now to send out the letters with the book-lists. 

"Maybe things will be better." she stated as she thought about one of the new classes offered; Wizard Traditions. The said class explained how the traditions and the old ways that the purebloods held so dear worked. Then she remembered something and grew upset. She had been unable to get rid of Gilderoy Lockhart. The contract Dumbledore had drafted were iron clad.

"I'll have to make do." she sighed as she thought about the poor 5th and 7th years. How would they fare for their OWLs or NEWTs? Minerva frowned as she continued to think. Then an idea dawned. She reached for her quill and some parchment. It wouldn't hurt to have a backup plan.

* * *

 Meanwhile, Lucius Malfoy was seething with white hot fury. Draco's first year had been a disaster. He had to call in many favors to keep Draco in Hogwarts. That damned McGonagall had been determined to have him expelled on the recommendation of that blood traitor Andromeda Black-Tonks! Despite the fact that Dumbledore was no longer the headmaster, Snape had been unable to remain there to protect Draco. No, instead he had been arrested and then executed! They had sent his body through the veil in the Department of Mysteries so there was no way to bring him back!  Now that damn Black woman was Snape's replacement and ruining all of their plans! Lucius hated the Black family with a passion and the feeling were mutual. There had been extreme bad blood between the families ever since shortly after Draco had been born.

And now Lucius's star was falling. While he still had Fudge's ear and similar minded pro dark purebloods, Alexander Pierce was quickly amassing power. He had influence with the muggle prime minister. Fudge had been complaining about the minister asking pointed questions about the true status of wizarding Britain. Lucius wanted the purebloods in complete power, Pierce's goals was a complete mystery. He was too wily to be pinned down.

"You're messing with the wrong family!" he fumed as he turned and hurled his wineglass against the wall.

"I will have my revenge, you will rue the day that you crossed the Malfoys!" he promised darkly. He would get rid of those wretched women and Pierce while at it!

* * *

Meanwhile, Amelia was having a meeting with her trusted Aurors; Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Moody and Moody's protege; Nymphadora Tonks. They were discussing how the search for Albus Dumbledore was going. The Aurors radiated seriousness and their body were coiled tightly.

"This will be a long search." Dora commented as they looked at a map of Europe.

"It already is." Kingsley groaned.

"Wait, what about his friends? They could be hiding him." Dora asked.

"We need a warrant to search them." Amelia responded. Their conservation were halted when another ministry worked rushed in. They were sweating and breathing heavily.

"Fudge has sent Dementors after Dumbledore!" the worker panted.

"What?!" Amelia shouted.

"They are to be stationed here at Hogwarts." the worker added.

"That's it. Fudge has gone too far." Kingsley declared.

"We need to stop him before this gets bad." Amelia declared.


	2. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids take a trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Depending on how things pans out, ch 2 should be posted tmw.

Bucky and Steve gathered at the entrance to Luna Park: Coney Island amusement park with their families and friends. The Luna Park was huge. There were rides, games, food booths or cafes, and so much more. The rides ranged from extreme to mild thrill. There were swing rides, a carousal and six kinds of roller coasters. For games; there were Whack a Mole, an arcade, and various kinds of chance or skill games. For food; there were booths that sold hamburgers, hot dogs, and Mexican food. There was even an cafe that sold a variety of foods. They even had shops where everyone could get souvenirs. Bucky and Steve and their friends were very excited. The kids were practically bouncing off the walls.

"We're going to have a handful, aren't we?" Daniel asked.

"They'll tire them out. Don't worry." Peggy reassured her friend. Then the gates opened and the kids ran into the park with the adults trailing after them.

* * *

Two hours later, the kids were waiting in line at their respective rides. They had decided to try out all of the rides if possible. So they ran around the park.

After they had gotten off the Coney Island Cyclone, Steve and Neville ran to the nearest trash can and vomited. The others were still pumped with adrenaline. Steve wiped his face with a napkin and glared at Bucky, who had made them go.

"Sorry, Steve," Bucky apologized sheepishly. Steve sighed as he was treated to his best friend's pleading face complete with puppy dog eyes.

"Okay! You're forgiven, but Neville and I get to pick the next ride." Steve relented.

"We are going on the Big Top Express." Neville said as he looked at the park map.

"Fine," Bucky sighed.

"But that's a kiddy ride!" Seamus protested.

"Their stomachs needs to settle before we go on another roller coaster." Fay pointed out.

"But-" Seamus tried before Dean covered his mouth.

"Understood." Dean nodded.

Meanwhile, Luna, Jackie, Blaise, and Myrtle were having fun at Watermania. Someone had cast a spell, giving Myrtle a human body. The spell lasted 24 hours. The kids laughed and giggled as they floated down the pool on a four-seats raft. They splashed each other and the other rafts with their respective cannons and blasters. Myrtle was having a blast, she liked being in an actual body and enjoyed being able to act like a normal kid.

"This is so fun!" Myrtle cheered.

In the meantime, Hannah, Justin, Sam, Gabe, and Susan was visiting the Coney Island Raceway. Susan was unsure about getting on the go-karts.

"Don't worry. These are safe if you wear all of the right safety gear." Hannah reassured her worried friend.

"I can't wait to go on!" Justin cheered as he jumped up and down. Sam and Gabe joined their friend into his excitement. In the end, Susan relented and she and Hannah shared a go-kart.

Meanwhile, Natasha, Tracey, and Daphne was enjoying themselves at Coney Tower. The girls had decided to start with the kiddy rides and work their way up to the extreme thrill rides. The girls laughed and shouted as they were treated to freefalls and bounces on the hot-balloon ride.

"This was the best ides that we've had!" Tracey cheered.

"We need to thank Steve for inviting us." Daphne smiled.

* * *

While the kids were exploring the rides, the adults were watching the second years carefully.

"Poor kids." Angie commented when they saw Neville and Steve throw up.

"I think Steve got his revenge." Howard chuckled as they watched Bucky apologize and the lions be dragged off to the kiddy train. Despite the few bumps, the adults were just happy that the kids were having the time of their lives.

"It is good that they are letting loose and having fun." Peggy smiled.

"It's good to have a little fun." Remus agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, the third-sixth years were at Cyclone Cafe eating lunch. Thor, Tony, and several of the boys dug into their beef burgers with cheese fries. Some opted for Philly cheesesteaks or chicken sandwiches. Pepper, Jane and some other girls enjoyed fresh deli wraps with chicken tenders. The rest ate their pizzas. All teens enjoyed soda, smoothies, or water bottles.

"The park was even better than last year." Tony stated.

"Agreed." Bruce nodded.

"What happened last year?" Percy wanted to know.

"We went to Legoland Windsor Resort." Bruce explained.

"That seems really fun." Percy smiled.

"It was, but this year topped it. Next year will be insane." Tony replied.

* * *

Several hours later, the kids had finished their chocolate cake and were seated outside the mansion. They were waiting for the fireworks to start. Bucky and Steve shared a blanket. The older boy was wrapped around Steve. Then there was a loud bang and the night sky soon exploded into beautiful color. There were what looked like pink, white, blue, red, yellow, gold, green, and purple stars exploding into glittering showers. The kids were in awe of the bright colorful sparklers. Steve kissed Bucky's cheek, he was happy to be enjoying the ending of his birthday with the older boy.


	3. Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dobby drops by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 should be posted right after.  
> I tried but I couldn't get Dobby's speech right. So if I goofed, sorry!

Bucky and Steve got ready for bed. They showered, dressed in their pajamas and brushed their teeth. Steve went to pull back his bed covers when he saw Dobby. The 3 feet tall house elf was wearing a ragged pillow case. He had ears that was shaped like a bat, a pointy nose, and huge green eyes that was shaped like tennis balls.

"What are you doing here?" Steve asked in surprise. Bucky ran out of the bathroom and froze. The boys had been told about house-elves from Remus, but they hadn't never expected one to turn up. Much less an abused elf. The elf's current state was rather telling.

"Why is a house elf in our room? What happened?" Bucky asked.

"Steve Potter must not go back to Hogwarts!" Dobby exclaimed in a high pitched squeaky voice.

"Why not? Our friends are there!" Steve protested.

"There is a horrible plot against the great Steve Potter! Many bad things will happen at Hogwarts, this year!" Dobby answered before he began hitting his head against the wall. Steve ran to pull the smaller elf away.

"Please don't hurt yourself!" he pleaded.

"What else can you tell us?" Bucky asked.

"All Dobby is allowed to say is that it puts Steve Potter and his friends in terrible peril! He-who-must-not-be-named is part of it." Dobby answered as he wrung his hands.

"But Dr. Strange killed him, what can I do about him?" Steve stated.

"The Dark Lord is great and terrible. However, he can be stopped again." Dobby explained. The boys gaped at each other.

"Dobby's Master is calling, so Dobby must go. Tell your parents about this. Your lives depends on it!" Dobby announced as he popped away.

* * *

The next day, Howard, Edwin, Daniel, and George were going over security plans.

"We need to fortify some wards around the house so no one with evil intentions can get in." Howard stated.

"I can set them up," Edwin offered.

"Thank you." Howard was relieved. He really didn't want to ask the goblins! While he had no problems doing business with them, Percy had mentioned that the eldest Weasley son worked at Gringotts. There was no way he would put his family's wellbeing in the hands of the enemy.

"It is of no issue. We should get started." Edwin responded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Anna, Peggy, Angie, and Winifred met with Amelia. They needed to tell her about Dobby. The women were scared and angry. Their children were in danger yet again!

"A house elf named Dobby showed up at the house last night." Peggy began.

"He had quite the tale to tell." Anna added. Peggy started to explain the tale in detail.

"Why would he help us?" Amelia was confused. She knew that house elves couldn't betray their master's secrets without repercussions.

"I don't know, but I am glad that he did." Winifred replied.

"The elf probably doesn't like his master." Angie theorized.

"It makes sense. Steve mentioned the elf was treated badly." Peggy frowned. Amelia moaned and rubbed her temples.

"First, dementors and now this." she sighed.

* * *

 A few hours later, Howard and Peggy were out on a date. They went to see a musical; Oklahoma! Then afterwards; they went to the Melting Pot. After they ordered their usual; 4- Course experience. They settled down to discuss the play. They had enjoyed the songs and dancing.

"That was amazing." Peggy smiled.

"This has to be one of our best dates, Peggy." Howard responded.

"I agree. Today was pretty stressful." Peggy replied.

"How did things go with Amelia?" Howard asked.

"It went fine, but Amelia had some bad news for us too. She told us that Fudge is planning on sending Dementors to Hogwarts." Peggy responded.

"What the hell?!" Howard exploded. They knew what Dementors were having covered it in DADA.

"Honey, don't worry too much." Peggy hurried to reassure her husband. Howard calmed down and Peggy pecked him on the lips.

"It'll be alright." she promised.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve watched a movie at the Barnes house. The movie was Aladdin. The boys were seated on the couch commenting on the movie. They even sang along to the various songs including; A Whole New World. Steve sang Jasmine's part while Bucky sang Aladdin. The boys were utterly absorbed into the bright colorful movie, that they failed to notice that they were being watched as they sang. After the song ended, the boys heard mischievous giggling and turned to see Becca, Zack, and Jake watching them.

"You guys are too cute!" 9 years old Becca giggled as she picked up her youngest brother 2 years old Zack and fled with 4 years old Jake on her heels. Steve blushed furiously as Bucky glared at the retreating figures of his siblings.

"Brats." he muttered. After they got over their embarrassment, Steve snuggled into Bucky's side. They finished watching the movie and fell asleep on the couch.


	4. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville's birthday comes around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. The plot will start to pick up next chapter.  
> On another note; I always felt that things went too smoothly for Lucius Malfoy in canon. He got away with way too much bad stuff in canon. So I decided to throw a monkey wrench in the works and give him a true rival. One that can actually keep him on his toes and make his current life rough as much as possible. Arthur Weasley is too much of a doormat to be an actual challenge. Pierce was the only character that actually fit the bill. He was secretary of defense and on the WSC in canon. No one knew he was HYDRA until shortly before Project Insight, and it was implied that he became the leader of HYDRA shortly after the cold war. Meaning he went undetected for over 20 years. So that means he has plenty of cunning and is wily. If there are others of a similar ilk, I don't know who they are. So I'm not sure if I could do their character any justice.

Three weeks later, Howard was showing Peggy and the kids around a building named Stark Tower. Stark Tower was being fixed up.

"I want it to be a home and an office to us." Howard was saying as he showed them around said building.

"What about a lab?" Tony asked.

"That will be in the basement." Howard replied.

"Will we have a library for the spellbooks?" Sharon wanted to know.

"Yes and a conference room." Howard responded.

"Why a tower?" Steve was confused.

"So more people can become innovators. The future is now, Steve." Howard smiled.

"And we are going to lead it." Peggy added.

* * *

A few hours later, Tony gave Rhodey, Bruce, and Percy a tour of the labs.

"Dad and I are putting the emergency shower and eye wash over here. The lab table will be in the middle of the room." Tony was saying. The teen vibrated with energy.

"Will there be any potions made in here?" Percy asked.

"Definitely. I'm not gonna miss that opportunity when it comes around." Tony declared.

"Are you also working on any tech?" Rhodey asked.

"Sure. We're making protective gear and clothing for SHIELD." Tony responded.

"Will your dad let us do all of our experiments in here?" Bruce wanted to know.

"Only if we are being watched by someone." Tony responded.

"Wait, who is SHIELD?" Percy asked.

"They are a magical agency that helps fight dark wizards." Bruce began.

"They also handle cases that have connections to the magical world and the supernatural." Rhodey elaborated. Percy was in awe as Bruce and Rhodey explained what SHIELD did.

"Come on. I'll show you the rest of the Tower." Tony smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peggy, Anna, and Angie got together with Neville, Groot, and Rocket to plan the boy's 12th birthday party. They looked over catalogues of balloons, bounce houses and various places.

"I want to go to Splish Splash for my party. I heard that it was exciting." Neville decided.

"That sounds great. How many people?" Angie asked.

"My group of friends and some older kids. So about 40 or less." Neville guessed.

"That is reasonable." Anna replied. Then they began to figure out the other details.

* * *

About three weeks later, the kids ran around and had fun at the water park. They laughed and splashed around. Some kids raced to the slides. While others opted for the wave pool and the river area. The adults either accompanied the kids while others remained in the rented room.

The rented room was large and colorful. The theme was Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Birthday banners hung from over the doorway. Swirl decorations of Raphael, Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo hung from the ceiling along with green streamers. Helium and green balloons had been placed throughout the rooms with life-size cutouts of the turtles and Splinter. Decals of the turtles and their friends and enemies alike decorated the walls. The refreshment table had a centerpiece of the turtles. Confetti was scattered around it. There were deli, veggie, and fruit platters with chips. The half vanilla and half chocolate cake had green butter-cream frosting on top. All four turtles had been drawn on the cake with icing. There was punch and soda.

"Kids! It's cake time!" Peggy called out. The kids came running. Soon, everyone gathered around the table as the cake was placed in front of Neville.

"Make a wish!" Steve exclaimed.

"You can't tell anyone what wish you make or it won't come true." Bucky added. After everyone finished singing, Neville made a wish before blowing out the candles. He didn't tell anyone his wish but they all hoped that it came true.

* * *

Several hours later, Sirius and Remus were having alone time in their bedroom. They were cuddling.

"The party was fun, Moony." Sirius commented.

"I agree, it's a pity that summer is almost over." Remus replied.

"That reminds me, when we should tell the kids the good news?" Sirius wanted to know.

"When the letters arrive." Remus answered as he kissed his husband,

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve were in Steve's bed cuddling. Bucky was wrapped around Steve. They were exhausted, and had the covers pulled over them. Steve kept yawning as he snuggled into the older boy's arms.

"Time for bed. We need to sleep." Bucky declared.

"'Kay, night, Bucky." Steve replied sleepily. Then the boys drifted off to sleep.


	5. Demented

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets the shock of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. The plots starts to pick up. Depending on how things pans out, ch 5 should be posted tmw.  
> In canon, there was extreme bad blood between Lucius and Arthur. The feelings went way too deep to be just because of differences into opinion. So I suspect a family feud. Ron's reaction to Scorpius backs my suspicions.  
> Again, some characters will be ooc. I admit to always wanting to see what it would be like if not all of the Blacks were bad. So Andi and Sirius aren't the only white sheep of their generation.

Bucky and Steve met up with Neville and Luna at Diagon Alley. Tony, Bruce, and Percy went off to the Apothecary to restock their Potions kits. The younger kids went through Diagon Alley and brought everything on their list. They also had to restock their potions ingredients and buy new safety equipment. Shortly afterwards, the group met back up in front of Flourish and Blotts. Bruce was extremely uneasy. He was worried about his OWLs since it was now his fifth year.

"It will be okay," Percy reassured his younger brother. Bruce relaxed and they walked in the bookstore. They needed new textbooks for the year, surprisingly there had been additional books on their list.

* * *

The inside of the bookstore was total chaos. A book signing was occurring; the author was a wizarding celebrity named Gilderoy Lockhart. The man had blond curls and blue eyes. He was preening and flashing a broad smile with sparking white teeth. The women were craning their necks to get a closer look at him while sighing dreamily. The males were looking disgruntled. Steve instantly hid behind Bucky not wanting to be anywhere near the obnoxious man. All of sudden, the local photographer stumbled over the boys as he stubbed his toe. Someone looked over and saw the boys. Lockhart promptly dashed over and latched on to Steve, he stood him in front of himself.

"Take a picture of both of us," he commanded the photographer. Steve rapidly hid his face as flashbulbs went off. Bucky was stiff with fury and anger. A moment later he dashed over and pulled Steve away from the fop and placed himself in front of the smaller boy.

"Leave him alone!" Bucky shouted. Peggy moved quickly, and soon Lockhart found that his path to Steve was blocked.

"Get away from my son." Peggy glared at the man.

"I'm not doing anything wrong. The public has a right to know about Steve Potter." Lockhart denied as he attempted to grab Steve. Peggy saw her opening and twisted his arm and knocked his knees from under him.

"Unless you want to lose your manhood, keep your hands off my family." Peggy threatened, releasing Lockhart. Lockhart stumbled and half of the crowd gave Peggy a standing ovation.

* * *

While Lockhart was being humiliated, Lucius had entered the store and spotted his quarry.

"Well, look we have here, Arthur Weasley." Lucius sneered. Arthur's head snapped up and he went stiff when he saw Lucius.

"What are you here for?" he spoke through clenched teeth as he glared at his blood enemy.

"I'm here to get new books for Draco." came the haughty answer.

Meanwhile Draco and Ron had faced off, both boys were trading insults.

"Weasel!"

"Bloody git!" Then Pierce and Brock entered the bookstore. Brock rolled his eyes when he saw the pair of spoiled brats. As he headed for the textbook section, he was waylaid by Ron.

"Meathead." he sneered causing Brock to growl and glare. Then someone threw a punch and soon the verbal fight became a physical fight. The boys rolled everywhere, causing a dust cloud.

The boys' fight set off the men. As they swung at each other, Lucius made a rude comment about Pierce and he got involved.

The entire crowd stared on into shock and disgust.

"No, Arthur, no!" Molly shouted at her husband.

"Get him, Dad!" The twins cheered their father on. Ginny clung to her mother.

In the end, the fight was broken up by Bellatrix Black. The brunette woman waved her hand and ice cold water poured on them.

"Stop this. You're embarrassing yourselves." she stated. The men glared at Bellatrix then left the store. The Weasleys got their books signed and left soon after. Sirius grabbed his cousin.

"I'd like you to meet Steve and the others. Kids, this is my cousin Bellatrix. You can call her Aunt Bella." he said.

* * *

Nearly a month later, Bucky and Steve was in a compartment with their friends. They was nearly to Hogwarts when the train suddenly stopped and the lights went off.

"What happened?" Bucky asked. All of sudden strange cloaked figures entered their compartment. The air went chilly. Neville was hyperventilating. The others weren't doing any better. The lead Dementor went after Steve, Bucky dashed in front of his friend. Then the room spun, Steve heard voices of three men and a woman.

"Please do not hurt our baby!" the woman and a man pleaded.

"Get away from him!" a cold voice commanded.

"Leave him alone!" the last voice yelled.

All of sudden, Steve opened his eyes to find the lights were back on. He saw Bellatrix Black and Stephen watching him with worry. He looked around and saw Luna crying while the other students shook. Bucky was almost as bad off as Steve.

"What was that? What happened?" Steve asked softly, completely confused.

Meanwhile, the Barnes family was having dinner. Winifred made a pot roast with carrots, celery, and baby potatoes. The younger boys were in their seats. They played with each other. Jake was feeding his little brother; Zack. The others thought that it was the cutest thing ever. Becca tried to sneak her celery to the boys, only to get caught by Winifred.

"Rebecca! Please eat your vegetables." Winifred scolded. The family was about done with their meal with the owl from Remus arrived. Winifred took the letter and read it before gasping.

"The Dementors attacked Bucky!" she exclaimed.

"What?!" George was worried and furious. The children were confused by the sudden change in mood.

"What are Dementors, Mom and Dad?" Becca asked.

"You'll find out at school, sweetie." Winifred answered. Becca relaxed as the parents wondered how this could have happened to Bucky.

* * *

A few hours later, the boys settled down in their dorm. After putting all of their luggage away, they got ready for bed. Soon after brushing their teeth and changing their clothes, the boys went to bed. The boys were still so shaken up, Rocket and Groot surrounded Neville. While Steve clung to Bucky's side as they laid down. He was his personal protector and nightly teddy bear.

"Why is Lockhart our teacher?" Steve asked the older boy. In addition to being shaken the younger boy also was confused and horrified by the fop being their new teacher.

"I don't know. I'm afraid that he is just as bad as the bullies. There's no way he will listen to Aunt Peggy." Bucky growled. He had met Lockhart's type before. They thought that they were better than others and that the rules didn't apply to them. Thank God, the Weasleys were in Slytherin and Aunt Andi won't let them come within 10 ft of them! Granger was in Ravenclaw and Professor Flitwick was a fair head of house. Rumlow and Malfoy were in Slytherin and could be easily dealt with. Lockhart was a teacher and a potential problem.

"He must have done something for the Headmistress to have hired him." Steve sighed.

"Do not worry, Steve. We'll be okay. We've got each other." Bucky reassured. The blond sighed and relaxed, soon falling asleep. He knew that Bucky would always watch out for him.


	6. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco learns something horrifying about his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 should be posted tmw, depending on how things pans out.  
> The questions Lockhart assigned, I got from canon.  
> Hermione will be a background character from now on.  
> The reason for the Black/Malfoy feud is revealed in this chapter.

The first week back at Hogwarts passed quickly. Bucky and Steve had to adjust to new classes and teachers. The new History teacher turned out to be Sirius. Lockhart was teaching DADA under Bellatrix's supervision. Andi was now teaching the new class; Wizarding Traditions, while Stephen and his wife Clea had taken over Potions.

The pro-dark Slytherins were furious about their new teacher. How could a muggle teach them anything? The bigots shared the same idea. Sadly they were outnumbered. The rest of the school were happy to have a fair teacher that could actually teach.

Wizarding Traditions was a required class for the newbloods and mixed bloods that had been raised outside the wizarding world. First years to seventh years were required to take it. While the non magical studies was now required for all seven years. The oldbloods and mixed bloods that grew up in the wizarding world had to take that class. The reactions was mostly positive. Hermione had wanted to sign up to take both wizarding traditions and non magical studies but was told that she could only take wizarding traditions. When she protested, Filius brought Remus in. The head of Gryffindor proceeded to explain why Hermione couldn't have things her way before he gave her a dressing down.

"Ms. Granger, you are to respect the curriculum. It has been improved so everyone is on equal footing." Remus admonished.

"We stand by our earlier warning. If things aren't to your liking. We can always pull you out." Mrs. Granger added. Hermione realized that she wouldn't be getting her way in this matter, so she decided to back down.

Meanwhile, Ron and Ginny were in deep trouble with Andi, Minerva, and the Ministry. They had flown Arthur's Ford-Anglia to school. However, they had been seen and if not for the Obliviators, the statute of secrecy would have been broken.

"You are to work in the library after hours, help Fury clean out the pens for the hippogriffs and the thestrals. All privileges are cancelled until further notice." Minerva stated. Ron and Ginny seethed at their punishment.

Ginny soon became obsessed with Steve. She wanted to be with him all times and began to stalk him. People took notice. Some students even complained to their heads of house.

Lucius tried to reform the old Slytherin team. He had plans to put Draco on the team with Nimbus 2001s. However, Andi wasn't having it.

"There is no way that I am authorizing this team. I disbanded it for several reasons." Andi spoke firmly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve's first Herbology lesson went off without a hitch. Lockhart attempted to stop them, but were blocked much to Sprout's relief. The Gryffindors shared the class with the Hufflepuffs.

"We will be covering Mandrakes in today's lessons. First, all of you will be assigned to groups of four." Pomona began. Then she began to assign them partners. Bucky and Steve were partnered with Justin and Susan. The four friends were happy to be partners and after putting on earmuffs, they began to pot their Mandrakes.

Neville discovered that he was in the same group as Hannah and a pair of identical twins named Flora and Hestia Carrow. The twins were really quiet. Neville and Hannah tried to befriend them, the twins looked at each other. They wanted to trust them, but they had been badly burned before. Now they were terrified of trusting the wrong person again.

* * *

Their first DADA lesson, Lockhart assigned the class a test. However the questions puzzled Steve.

'What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?'

'What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?'

'What in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?'

'When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday and what would his ideal gift be?'

'How many times has Gilderoy Lockhart won Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award?' The questions went on and on, filling three pages. The said questions covered personal information about Lockhart himself including his likes, achievements, and dreams.

Steve was completely irritated by the pop quiz. It was completely ridiculous. What did those questions have to with defense? Bucky finished reading the entire quiz and cursed his teacher, while Sharon raised her hand.

"Professor Black, what does this quiz have to do with defense?" she asked skeptically, as she handed said quiz to the supervising Auror. Bella took the quiz papers and read it. She raised her eyebrow and turned to Lockhart.

"That is a very good question." she stated.

"If they can't remember anything I tell them about me, then they won't do well." Lockhart bluffed.

"You are supposed to be teaching the students how to defend themselves from dark arts and creatures." Bellatrix replied. Shocked silence fell as the students stared at their incompetent teacher. Lockhart was desperate for a way out, so he sprang into action and pulled a cloth off a cage and opened the door.

"Fine, let's see if you can defend yourselves from those creatures!" he exclaimed as he released several eight inches tall pixies. The blue pixies flew out and began causing havoc. Bellatrix quickly sprang in action and she rapidly caught the pixies and made Lockhart dismiss the class.

* * *

The first Quidditch practice dawned on the first weekend. Oliver burst into their room at the crack of dawn and tried to wake Bucky and Steve up. Sadly, he woke up everyone else. Seamus groaned and pulled the pillow over his head. Loki was livid, he was not a morning person at all. The glowering Loki waved a hand and Oliver was transformed into a girl. Oliver looked down at himself and screamed into horror. The second year boys were stunned they stared at the boy turned girl in disbelief.

About a hour later, both the main and reserve teams were on the pitch. They had finished eating breakfast. Oliver was still flipping out  over his change, while half of the teams were pissed at the captain for their wake-up call. Bucky had even ripped Oliver a new one for suggesting that they skip breakfast and get right to practice. They were still growing kids and Steve needed to eat. The smaller boy couldn't afford to miss a meal, dammit!

In the end, Percy finally managed to convince Loki to change Oliver back.

"I think Oliver has learned his lesson. So why don't you change him back?" Percy gently suggested.

"Fine, I will change him back if he promises not to come in our room before breakfast." Loki declared.

"I promise to never do it again." Oliver promised.

Practice was well underway when they received unwanted visitors. The previous Slytherin team arrived with Draco in tow. They all carried Nimbus 2001s.

"What are you doing here?" Oliver glared at the seven males.

"We have a note permitting us to practice our new seeker." Marcus Flint sneered.

"But I reserved the pitch!" Oliver spluttered. Someone cleared their throat, and everyone looked over to see Bella with the current team in tow.

"I believe that your team was disbanded for committing so much fouls on the pitch. Once my sister makes up her mind, there is no changing it. So how did you get a note in the first place?" Bella arched her eyebrows. The Slytherins went pasty white. Draco glared at the Auror.

"Mind your business!" he retorted.

"Why is he so rude to a teacher?" Darcy asked.

"It's not only her, he also has been rude to Professor Tonks and Lupin-Black, Bruce, and Percy." Dum Dum noted.

"We're blood enemies." Bruce explained.

"How did that happen?" Steve wanted to know.

"Easy, Lucius Malfoy tricked my baby sister Narcissa in marrying him. She thought he loved her, only she discovered otherwise on what would be her wedding night. She overheard Lucius and his sister Mira talking. Apparently Mira is Draco's real mother and Lucius wanted to cover the fact up and pass Draco off as Cissa's son. My family have a lot of money and political voting powers. So basically, Lucius was greedy and he wanted the money and clout." Bella revealed. Shocked silence fell before all the hell broke loose. It was pure pandemonium as everyone began talking at once.

"Eww!" Darcy squealed. The newbloods and the mixed bloods were disgusted by Draco being a child of incest.

"That's disgusting!" Dum Dum gagged.

"The purebloods are complete bigoted idiots that they fail to realize that by marrying your own cousin they will breed themselves out of existence." Sharon spoke flatly.

"I thought my grandparents were bad, but Malfoy has them beat." Percy commented. The house gossips were having a field day. The tidbit about Lucius Malfoy trying to commit line theft was juicy! Draco looked devastated by the truth. How could his father do this? How could he lie about where he had come from?

* * *

A few hours later, the staff met in the lounge.

"How are the transfer students and the first years settling in? Any problems?" Minerva asked.

"My badgers are fine. However, I believe that the Carrow twins need a checkup. I have some suspicions that they are being abused." Pomona frowned.

"Is it because of their behavior?" Poppy asked. She had seen the girls act wary and skittish around everyone.

"Partly yes, and some of my badgers have had some concerns." Pomona answered. Then it was Remus's turn to give his report.

"My lions are fine. The first years have experienced some homesickness. The second years are settling in well. Some of them already had friends in my house." Remus answered.

"The ravens are fine, other than the occasional homesickness." Filius replied.

"Most of the snakes are fine. However Zacharias Smith is still furious about his current house." Andi sighed.

"Now we have that sorted, what should we do about the Weasleys? Ms. Weasley in particular?" Aurora asked. Everyone groaned. What indeed.

Meanwhile, Thor and Dum Dum were on their way back to Gryffindor Tower when Thor heard a cold voice speak.

'Come to me...Let me rip you...let me tear you...let me kill you...' The words chilled Thor to the bone. He spun around and searched the hallway frantically.

"What was that?!" he exclaimed.

"Huh?" Dum Dum was confused.

"I heard something! It was talking about killing someone!" Thor replied. Dum Dum shook his head.

"I heard nothing." he replied. Thor groaned.

"Things just keep getting stranger and stranger." he sighed.


	7. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A message strikes fear into the students and the staff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. PatW will be next to be updated.  
> This is where the plot really starts to pick up.  
> I know, I know Draco may be bashed in here. But honestly, how can it be bashing when he acted like this all through the books? I'm showing him for the spoiled brat he is. I think it sick that he wanted innocent kids dead at that age. Not to mention what he did to Buckbeak in the third book.  
> I goofed in the last chapter, I fixed the error. Nick Fury is the temp ground-keeper for this fic. Next fic I'll be bringing someone else in. I needed a BAMF character, someone that would make Draco think twice before he tries to get that person fired.

Nearly two months passed since the fateful Quidditch practice. A lot had happened since then. Poppy had given the Carrow twins their checkup and discovered that Pomona was right. The Aurors and child welfare department had been alerted. The twins' guardians had been arrested and was awaiting trial.

A first year Gryffindor named Colin Creevey introduced himself to Steve. He was smaller than Steve and excited about his new school. He eventually calmed down after Sharon had explained that Steve didn't like his fame.

Draco had yet to hear the end of his heritage. So he had been strangely quiet. Hermione was keeping her head down. However, the Weasleys and Lockhart had yet to get the message. Ginny was sending presents to Steve. So far she had sent him chocolate. The chocolate would be viewed as harmless if the last batch hadn't been laced with love potions. Bucky was livid. Sharon had slapped Ginny down for the last stunt.

Bucky, Steve, and Neville surprised Luna with a party on her 12th birthday. The party was held in what the house elves called the 'Come and Go room'. The room had been turned into a large den. The theme was an Enchanted forest with magical creatures. A poster of the forest was on one wall. Decals of fairies, pixies, unicorns, dryads, fauns, centaurs, and wood sprites. Purple and helium balloons had been placed here and there. A banner read Happy Birthday, Luna! Purple and silver streamers hung from the ceilings with Disney fairy hanging decorations. Fairy confetti were sprinkled on the table where the cake was placed.

For entertainment, there was a birthday cake pinata, Pin the tail on the unicorn, Twister, and several various kinds of board games. The refreshment table had cheese, vegetable, and meat pizza boxes, with bags of garlic sticks with sauce dips. There were regular coke, sprite, and grape fanta cases.

Luna absolutely loved the 16 inches square angel food cake that was covered in purple buttercream frosting. A Crumple horned snorkack had been drawn on top with blue and pink icing.

"Thank you so much!" Luna beamed as she hugged her best friends. The kids had fun playing the games. They loved the food and cake. Luna had the time of her life and she loved the gifts she got.

It was nearly Halloween and the friends were excited. Everyone was preparing for the holiday. Hogsmeade was holding a Halloween Festival in the daytime. At night, they would celebrate Samhain. The first-second years would begin visiting Hogsmeade from now on, under supervision. Hogwarts was a school, not a prison. The kids were learning about the respective holidays in their new classes.

"Samhain is a Celtic holiday, celebrated into countries like Ireland, Scotland, Wales, Cornwell, Isle of Man, Brittany, and Galicia. It has various names. Some are; Day of the Dead, All Hallow's Eve, and Feast of the Dead. It is usually celebrated on October 31, sometimes it is celebrated on November 1st. It is believed that on that day, the thin veil between the living and spirit worlds is lifted. In the past, people would take the day off to communicate with their decreased loved ones." Andi said to her second years class. Then the kids began to ask questions.

"I read about that in Celtic myths. It is part of my heritage. My birth mom was Irish." Steve said.

"Some legends have elements of truth in them." Andi explained.

"I read that the 'Day of Dead' is named such because they believed that ghosts, faerie, and demons would come out. People sacrificed lifestock, and placed said meat, fruits, and vegetables on altars or doorsteps to keep them away." Steve replied.

"Right, they also lit bonfires in honor of their dead and to send them on their way." Andi confirmed.

"Why is it connected with black magic?" Sharon wanted to know.

"It started with Christianity spreading, causing the persecutions of the pagans." Andi responded. Then the bell rang alerting them that their class was over.

"You all have homework. Research a Pagan holiday and be ready to present your knowledge at the next lesson." Andi stated as she dismissed the class.

* * *

On Halloween, the friends went to Hogsmeade. The friends were dressed up for Halloween. Luna was Tinkerbell, Neville was Treebeard, and Bucky and Steve were fairytale characters. Bucky was Flynn and Steve was Rapunzel. The horrified boys glared at Sharon as the latter smirked. She was proud of her choice. Sharon was a soccer player while the rest of the group were dressed in various costumes from athletes to superheroes.

The town was decorated for the festival. There were orange jack-a-lantern pumpkins decorating the store and cottage windows. Black and orange crepe streams hung from the ceilings into various stores and cafes. The festival had various activities from carnival games to contests and attractions.

The contests were; Halloween costumes, pumpkin carving, and a bake off. There were cupcakes, cakes, and many more delicious treats.

The attractions were thestral pulled carriages and wagons with hay bales on top or inside. There was even a bona fide haunted house and a corn maze.

Several vendors had set up shop and were selling food ranging from hot dogs to pizza, drinks such as soda and water, and treats like candy apples to blood pops.

The first and second years were surprised to discover that there were brand new stores and restaurants that their parents had never told them about.

"My parents never mentioned those stores." Bucky commented as they looked around the town.

"Things began to change for the better after Dr. Strange defeated Voldemort." Neville explained as the kids looked around.

The kids wandered around visiting several stores. Neville was curious about the herbology store; Dogweed and Deathcap. Luna was interested in Gladrags Wizarding Wear; the clothing store that sold unusual clothing. Sharon had opted for Sprintwitches; the sporting goods store. Bucky and Steve had several favorites to check out; such as Zonkos; the jokes store, Scrivenshaft's Quill shop, and the new bookstores. Luna, Natasha, and several girls were especially interested in the store that sold scented candles and oils. Steve wanted to check the bath bombs section.

Finally, they visited one of the newer bookstore. Bucky found the manga section and showed the others. Some kids were curious about the Naruto, Case Closed, and Pokemon Adventures manga and sat down to look through them. The other kids were embarrassed when they found manga like the Royal Fiance, Crimson Spell, Boys Next Door, Candy Boy, Choir! and Clamp manga. In the end, the kids promised to return the next day to explore more before they returned to the festival.

* * *

That night, Bucky and Steve returned to the Tower from the library. They suddenly came to a stop when they saw a crowd standing outside Myrtle's bathroom. Filch was shaking and very upset.

"My cat! What happened to her?!" he screamed. The boys looked further and saw that Mrs. Norris was hanging by her tail from the nearby torch bracket. Her body was deathly still and stiff. On the wall, there was a message written in large red letters.

**'The Chamber of Secrets have been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware!'**

"Enemies of the heir, you'll be next, Mudbloods!" Draco yelled gleefully. He was almost giddy, his face was flushed and his eyes alive. Steve and his friends looked at him with disgust.

"You're a sociopath!" Bucky growled at the other boy as he placed himself into front of his smaller friend. His outburst drew odd looks from the oldbloods and looks of dawning horror from the mundane raised kids.

"Mr. Malfoy, detention with Mr. Fury for your crass comments!" Andi scolded. Draco glared and muttered oaths under his breath.

* * *

 After they had sent the kids back to their dorms, the staff got together to have a meeting.

"Mrs. Norris was petrified by something." Bellatrix stated.

"But what kind of creature could have caused that?" Minerva asked.

"That's a good question. We should talk to Silvanus Kettleburn." Bellatrix agreed.

"By the way, we should add Mr. Malfoy to our watch-list. While I disagree with Mr. Barnes about Mr. Malfoy being a sociopath, he has shown worrying tendencies." Remus frowned. All of the staff nodded in agreement. They'd watch the Malfoy boy.

Meanwhile, Ragnok and Amelia was having a serious discussion. Both Ragnok and Amelia were upset. Ragnok had a number of ledgers on his desk.

"The ministry has been corrupted by Malfoy and his minions." Amelia scowled.

"It was much worse." Ragnok responded as he flipped through a ledger and showed her a page with incriminating information proving Lucius Malfoy had made deposits to Fudge just before certain laws were passed.

"Look at these. They explain everything." he finished.

* * *

In the meantime, Bucky and Steve were tired. The teachers didn't want them to go back to the Great hall, so the kids had finished the feast into their common rooms. The first and second years were also exhausted. They kept yawning and were on the verge of falling asleep into their chairs. Then Percy and the other prefects decided to take matters in their own hands.

"Okay, everyone get to bed. You're all probably exhausted." Percy announced. Everyone headed to their dorm rooms. The prefects took charge of the first-third years and supervised them as they changed into their pajamas. Percy and the other male prefects supervised the younger male years, while the females dealt with the younger girls. After everyone had finished changing, the prefects tucked them into bed. The second years melted into bed as they were tucked in by Percy.

"Good night, Percy. Thank you." the boys said.

"You're welcome." Percy smiled as he left, turning the light off and closed the door behind him.

Bucky wrapped himself around Steve. The smaller boy smiled softly before drifting off.


	8. Evacuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school is closed down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. This is where things go AU from canon plotwise. I honestly thought that Hogwarts should have been closed when the Chamber of Secrets was reopened. Especially after Justin and Headless Nick got petrified. I can understand them wanting to give people three chances, but I believe that after three strikes, you're out.  
> I don't know much about Dementors so I claim creative license.

Two weeks had passed since Halloween. Child services and the DMLE had decided to place the Carrow twins in Angie's custody. Amelia cited that the twins were better off with Angie because she was protected and therefore not compromised unlike 3/4 of the Britain population. The twins were beyond relieved to be safe, that they had finally emerged from their reclusive shells and was making friends.

Draco was back to his horrible behavior. He swagged around Hogwarts gloating about Hogwarts being purged of newbloods and all unworthy students. Everyone was sick of him prattling on and on. So one day, Susan took matters into her own hands. She cast a spell causing Draco to fall silent. The staff were unable to reverse the spell, so they sent him to St. Mungos. When the mediwizards tried to reverse the spell, Draco ended up into a full mime costume instead. A newblood healer realized what had happened and ended up having to explain mimes to the perplexed oldbloods. Draco's face was painted white and black. His outfit consisted of black poplin pants with a matching black cap, a pullover with black and white stripes, and red suspenders with a marching kerchief. Lucius was outraged about the development. But most of the students were happy. Blessed silence at last! No more having to look over their shoulders or having to worry about Malfoy using hexes on them and taunting them on their blood status!

More victims had been petrified; a 5th year Hufflepuff named Clint Barton and Nearly Headless Nick. The school was in an uproar. The first years were afraid to go out alone, so they stuck together into tight knit groups. Steve and his friends rarely ventured out alone. Neville had even tried to buy some of the so called protective items before Steve pointed out that he could get actual amulets for Neville.

"Besides your familiars won't let anything happen to you." Bucky added. Neville looked at his familiars, then he returned said items and asked for his money back.

Steve, Bucky, and their friends were worried, because the morning after that terrible Halloween, Myrtle had come to them with a warning.

"You need to be careful! It has happened before!" she exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Jackie asked.

"I'm going to tell you how I died. It is extremely sad, so keep that in mind." Myrtle responded as she launched into her tale.

"The chamber was opened before, seventy years ago during the second world war. Someone opened the chamber and people got petrified. It was really scary..." Myrtle narrated.

**_June 13, 1943;_ **

_Fourteen years old Myrtle Warren was in the bathroom crying. Olive Hornby had made fun of her glasses yet again. She and her friends were always bullying Myrtle. But today, it had been worst than usual. As the 3rd year Ravenclaw sobbed, she heard a boy speaking? It sounded like hissing? Why was he there? This was the girls' bathroom! Myrtle opened the door so she could tell the boy off.  
_

_"Go-" Myrtle began then she saw yellow eyes. Her body froze._

"And that is how I died." Myrtle concluded.

"That's awful!" Sharon gasped.

"What made it worse is that Hagrid was blamed for the attacks. A Slytherin prefect named Tom Riddle accused Hagrid of being the heir. The teachers believed him because Tom Riddle was the golden boy. He could do no wrong. Dumbledore never liked Riddle though." Myrtle recalled.

"That name sounds familiar." Gabe commented.

"That's because the Sorting Hat accused Malfoy of just being like Tom Riddle." Bucky replied.

"Now, let me tell you my full name." Myrtle spoke.

"What is it?" Natasha asked.

"Myrtle Elizabeth Warren." Myrtle smiled.

"Thank you for trusting us with this. We will find out who did this and you will get justice." Bucky responded.

* * *

 The first game of the session arrived. The Gryffindor and Slytherins faced off in a game of Quidditch. The game was going smoothly until a bludger went haywire and targeted Bucky and Steve. The boys were terrified, no matter what Bucky did, the bludger wouldn't leave them alone! Thor and Dum Dum chased after the bludger and tried to corral it. The Slytherin beaters had joined them to help out. Then the Dementors arrived and it got worse. The Dementors went for Bucky and Steve's broom and swarmed them. The world turned grey as Steve and Bucky were assaulted by their most horrible memories ever.

 _Baby Steve was confused. Why was Mama and Dada screaming? Who was the scary man laughing? Why had Unca Stevie put that strange blanky on him? Then the scary man yelled abracadabra and green light appeared. The green light hit Mama and Dada and they fell down. The scary man laughed again. Steve didn't like that laugh! It was cold and scary! All of sudden, a pole stuck out_ _of the scary man._

_Bucky ran in and saw Quirrell holding Steve and the girls hostage. They were tied up and unconscious. Steve was wheezing slightly. His lips were slightly tinged blue. Bucky recognized the signs of an impending asthma attack. Bucky ran to the boy and frantically searched his pockets for an inhaler. But there were none. No! Bucky began to panic. Bucky went to pick Steve up only to be blocked when Quirrell shot a spell his way..._

Both boys collapsed and they started to fall. Minerva cast a spell and caught them. Bellatrix and Sirius rapidly cast the Patronus charm.

* * *

About five days later, Bucky and Steve were still in the infirmary. Both boys had woke up two days later, however, Poppy wasn't about to let them leave until she had given them a clean bill of health. Dementor exposure was no laughing matter.

The boys shared a bed, since both were still shaken by their ordeal. All of sudden, a visitor arrived. It was Dobby.

"Dobby?" both boys asked.

"What kind of creature killed Myrtle?" Bucky added.

"Dobby not know, sirs. Just that it can only be controlled by Slytherin's heir." came the squeaky reply.

"Did Tom Riddle have any involvement?" Bucky continued his line of question. Dobby froze.

"Yes. He did." Dobby responded.

"Dobby must go. Dobby hopes Steve Potter and his Bucky feels better." the elf said as he popped away.

* * *

A few hours later, Bucky and Steve ate their lunch. The boys were happy to get something more than soup. Then the doors opened and the headmistress entered with Sinstra, and the house heads. Colin, Tracey, and Loki were brought in. All three kids' bodies were stiff. The boys were horrified while the teachers were unsettled.

"It is too dangerous for the students to be here. Send them all home. The school is closed." Minerva stated.

A few minutes later, Amelia and an Auror team rushed into Hogwarts. They were anxious to hear the full story. After the team filed out of Minerva's fireplace, they took their seats.

"The school should remain closed until we figure this out. In addition to the chamber being opened, someone also sabotaged the game and two students are in the infirmary for it." Minerva began.

While the staff was filling Amelia and her team in, someone had taken advantage of the chaos to sneak into Brock's dorm. They planted evidence in Brock's section. Several hours later, the Aurors searched the dorms and found a bloodstained knife and several pieces of chicken and rooster feathers. Brock was restrained and taken to another room. He would be sent home on the train in a few hours.

* * *

The morning after, Bucky and Steve boarded the train. The entire train was in an uproar over the scandal of Slytherin's Heir being released. the news had spread like wildfire. Some people believed that Brock really was the heir of Slytherin. Some were skeptic and suspected Malfoy.

Bucky and Steve didn't believe that Brock was guilty. The dates didn't match up right. Rumlow had to have been framed.

"The chamber was opened 70 years ago, meaning the heir would be over 70 years old. He must be a lord now. Rumlow's uncle was the first in his family to attend Hogwarts, according to Mom." Steve pointed out.

"Alexander Pierce was at Hogwarts with our parents." Bucky added. Some students understood.

"You're right, it is too obvious and the intel doesn't fit." Daphne added.

"It's Malfoy!" some of the passing students exclaimed.

"Nope, it's not him. If it was, he would be bragging about it." Blaise replied.

"Besides he was turned into a mime awhile back. Myrtle heard the heir speaking, remember that in order to be able to control the monster, you have to be able to speak." Bucky replied bluntly.

"That means Malfoy couldn't have sent the monster after Loki, Tracey, and Colin!" Dean realized.

"It means that he is innocent in this case." Bucky added. The students groaned.

"That leaves us back at square one." Hannah sighed.

"We have one suspect left." Steve said. All of sudden, the lights in the compartment began to flicker before everything went black. The kids freaked out, but Bucky and Steve knew what it meant.


	9. Close Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others have to save Brock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Depending on how things pans out ch 9 should be up tmw.

Steve had left the compartment to find Remus and Sirius with Bucky in tow. All Aurors and some staff members were on board to protect the children in case something happened.

Meanwhile, Brock was in deep trouble. A Dementor had appeared into his compartment after his Auror guards had been called away unexpectedly. The Dementor was onto him. They had pulled back its hood and was on the verge of giving Brock the 'Kiss'. All of sudden, Brock saw a flash of pure light.

While Steve and Bucky were searching, they peeked into windows and even opened doors. They found Thor brooding over his brother's current predicament. They saw the furious Mime Draco. The mime was surrounded by his fellow Slytherins. Theodore Nott seemed to be amused by Draco's current status. He was trying hard not to laugh while Draco flailed and fumed. Pansy Parkinson was fussing over Draco. Then the trio found Brock's compartment and entered only to see Brock in trouble...

Steve sprang into action instantly. He tackled the Dementor sending the Dark creature flying. The Dementor was so shocked that it forgot about their previous prey. As the Dementor headed for Steve, it was hit by lightning.

Brock was shaking as he witnessed the attacker's destruction. The boys looked over and saw Thor's hands crackling.

"I'm still training to control my powers." Thor admitted sheepishly.

About two weeks later, the Carter-Stark, Lupin-Black, and Barnes family gathered in the dining room at the mansion for Thanksgiving. Angie and Daniel were in attendance. Angie had brought Hestia and Flora. The friends were extremely glad to be together. It was Thanksgiving, a time for food and family. The dinner consisted of turkey, stuffing, gravy, rice, mashed potatoes, carrots, rolls, and cranberries jello. The families enjoyed their delicious meal and conversed happily. Dessert was even more delicious. There were pumpkin and chocolate pies.

* * *

 A few days later, the Christmas tree lit up the room. Handmade and round ornaments decorated the tree. There were multi-colored lights draped across the tree. The tree stand was covered with a red and green tartan plaid tree skirt. The topper was a star.

Red and green decorations was all over the mansion. Gold and silver tinsel and lights was draped over the stair rails. The Nativity set was placed in the front parlor. Wreaths were placed at both the front and back doors. Christmas stockings had been hung up at the fireplace in the den. Red and white scented candles were placed throughout the house along with red poinsettias. Plastic snowflakes decorated the windowpanes. A holiday themed welcoming mat was at the back door. 

The kids were helping Anna decorate the entire mansion. Susan, Luna, and Neville were visiting and helped with the decorating as did Tony's friends. Susan played a prank, putting up mistletoe. Several pairs ended up under said mistletoe and were forced to kiss much to their embarrassment. Tony shrugged as he kissed Pepper. Percy and Oliver blushed furiously. Then Percy leaned into Oliver and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. Bucky took a picture and the boys pulled away from each other. Then Percy turned the tables and forced Bucky under the mistletoe just as Steve walked under it.

* * *

Meanwhile, the minister Cornelius Fudge was having a meeting with his undersecretary; Dolores Umbridge. The pair was in Fudge's office having a serious discussion when the Aurors entered.

"What is this?!" Fudge demanded.

"You are under arrest for bribery, two counts of attempted murder, and corruption." Amelia stated as she read them their rights. The minister and undersecretary attempted to resist arrest.

"You cannot do this to me!" Umbridge screamed as she tried to cast a curse. However, Shacklebolt managed to wrestle her wand away from her. Then the Aurors took the pair to the holding cells.

* * *

A few hours later, Amelia was having a meeting with the parents, Stephen and Clea. They had several topics to discuss.

"Pierce had his lawyers persuade the goblins to do a heritage test on Brock. He is not the heir of Slytherin." Amelia was saying. Everyone groaned.

"I could have told them that!" Howard grumbled.

"That means the real heir is still out there." Sirius stated.

"What can we do about our kids' education?" Remus wanted to know. The next few days would be busy.

"Get tutors?" Sirius suggested.

"That sounds great. Some of us have Wizengamot duties, some of us have jobs to get back to. However, we also have teachers with free time." Remus responded.

"I might be able to get Cissa to take the Black vote so Bella can help Amelia." Sirius mused.

"Please be patient with us. We are trying to remedy the situation." Amelia said to the parents.

Meanwhile, Bucky and his siblings were over at Steve's house helping to decorate a gingerbread mansion with Steve and his siblings. Their friends were also there. Anna and Angie were supervising. After the gingerbread mansion had been cooled, the kids decorated it. They used various kinds of candy from licorice to gumdrops. M&Ms, skittles, and mini marshmallows dotted the roof. They used Hershey Bars for doors, pretzels for fences, lifesavers for wreaths. shredded coconuts for snow. The kids got creative and added touches as iced windows, a Christmas tree, a nearby playground set and marshmallow snowmen. The kids had fun and looked forwards to having the mansion for dessert that night.

"I can't wait to eat it!" Becca cheered.

* * *

 A few hours later, Bucky and Steve cuddled into Bucky's room. As they relaxed, the kids sighed and calmed. The last three weeks had been very busy.

"Have you found anything on Tom Riddle? I got nowhere." Steve began.

"Percy found out who he was from the records and awards. All I found out was he was brilliant. His last name implies that he was either a newblood or a mixed blood." Bucky responded.

"We should ask the teachers if they remember him." Steve suggested.

"Great, we can do that at the next lessons." Bucky smiled, referring to the tutors their parents had lined up for home schooling.

"Perfect, hopefully we find out if we are right or not." Steve responded. Bucky smiled back as he kissed Steve's temple softly.


	10. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two conspirators are put on trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. I will be working on the prologue for a new fic for Teen Wolf.  
> On another note; while Hermione is going to be a background character for this fic. She will be back with a vengeance in the next fic. I originally planned for her to remain in the background, but the muses had another ideas.

Bucky and his younger siblings were at the mall with Steve and Sharon. Winifred had brought the to the mall to finish their gift shopping and to see Santa. Bucky had already brought gifts for Steve and his friends. He'd sent his friends' gifts via owl. Steve had already gotten gifts for his friends and sent them already. He also had Bucky's gift at home. Becca, Zack, and Jake were bouncing with excitement. Sharon was helping Winifred with the children while Bucky and Steve checked each other's lists.

Meanwhile, the Wizengamot gathered in the courtroom at the Ministry. The assembled wizards and witches talked to each other into confusion. They wore black robes with their family crests. Peggy, Sirius, and Narcissa were some of the rare few that knew what was going on. The Chief witch; Madam Griselda Marchbanks was another person that knew what was happening.

"I have charged Dolores Umbridge and Cornelius Fudge with treason." Amelia announced. The majority of the Wizaengamot were happy with the announcement. While Lucius Malfoy and some other wizards looked outraged and afraid. Pierce smirked at the idea of Lucius losing his biggest supporter and ally. Then the trial began.

Amelia presented all of the evidence carefully and meticulously. There were records of their crimes and even a handwritten diary detailing their wrongdoings and blackmail. Finally, Fudge and Umbridge were brought in and dosed with veritaserum.

"Cornelius Fudge, was it you that signed off on the orders to send Dementors after Steven Potter, James Barnes, and Brock Rumlow?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, but Dolores was also involved." Fudge responded in a monotone. Pierce gritted his teeth. Then the questioning ended and Amelia applied the antidote, Fudge paled as he realized how much trouble he was in. Soon, Umbridge was brought in, the toad fought the entire time. Kingsley had to force the serum down her throat.

"Dolores Umbridge, were you involved with the incidents with the Dementors?" Amelia asked.

"Yes I was, but the filthy half bloods had it coming." Umbridge replied. Peggy clenched the arms of her seat in fury while Sirius growled. Pierce's face was stormy.

"I also tampered with the bludger." Umbridge confessed. The Wizengamot gasped. Then the questioning was over. The trial concluded with the pair being found guilty and given the death penalty. The pair were executed and their bodies sent through the veil.

* * *

A few days later, Sirius, Cissa, Peggy, and Amelia met with Xeno and Augusta. They were happy that Umbridge and Fudge were gone. It would make their jobs easier. Xeno interviewed the interim minister; Cissa.

"Minister Black, what are your goals for this term?" Xeno began.

"My goals for this term is to get rid of the discriminating laws. In addition to cleaning up the mess that Fudge left." Cissa responded.

"Will you fight against bigotry?" Xeno asked.

"Definitely." Cissa responded. Then Xeno directed his next question to Amelia.

"Will you enforced revised laws?" he asked.

"Most definitely. A law is just words without some enforcement." Amelia replied.

"Lord Black, are you going to be the assistant minister?" Xeno asked.

"Yes. I intend to protect my family and others." Sirius responded.

"Good, that means change." Xeno smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the men and Aurors alike were testing the wards that Edwin had put together.

"They are holding up nicely." Moody grunted.

"Can you put up wards all over the other houses?" Howard asked.

"Yes, but it will be time consuming." Edwin warned.

"I will help." Howard promised.

Meanwhile, Tony and Pepper went out on a date. They went out to a diner. The date was fun. They ordered burgers and fries with apple pie for dessert. Tony kept blushing at Pepper. Pepper found it cute and kissed him at the end of the night.

* * *

In the meantime, the kids were in lessons. The Tonks, Remus, and some of the teachers were tutoring them. They practiced spell casting and potions. They even took field trips to nature preserves and museums. The kids were having fun. However, Bucky and Steve had pressing concerns.

"Professor, did you know Tom Riddle?" Bucky asked.

"Yes, I went to school with him. Why?" Minerva was surprised.

"We are trying to learn more about him." Bucky deflected.

"We were in the same year. I was only older by two months." Minerva responded.

"Do you know his status?" Steve asked.

"He showed up in muggle clothing. When he was sorted in Slytherin. It caused a huge uproar. The purebloods were outraged that a muggleborn got into their house." Minerva recalled.

"Do you know what happened to Tom after graduation?" Steve wanted to know.

"Not really, but there could be records left." Minerva responded.

We should ask Headmaster Dippet's portrait about this." Flitwick suggested.

"Maybe later. First, finish your work." Minerva responded.

That night, Winifred, Angie, and Remus took the kids out to see Nutcracker. The group were excited to see the timeless tale. The children had fun watching the elaborate dance numbers. After the performance, the adults and children went to eat at a family-owned Italian restaurant.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dumbledore was at the burrow with Arthur and Molly. They were formulating a plan. The adults were all smirking and speaking into hushed tones while the kids played outside.

"They are changing everything." Dumbledore was saying.

"Narcissa Black will fire me as soon as she can get away with it." Arthur fumed.

"She can't do that!" Molly shouted. She was worried and angry. In addition to the slap and dressing down, Ginny had also gotten a black eye from Sharon for trying to stake her claim on Steve.

"Don't worry. They'll meet their match soon enough." Dumbledore promised.


	11. Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group discovers some secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Depending on how things pans out, ch 11 should be up tmw.  
> Ginny fans may think I'm going overboard. But honestly, she was a BWL fangirl from day one. The signs of her being a potential stalker were all there from the start. I merely expanded on it.

Five months had passed since the trial and the execution. A lot had happened since then. Bucky, Steve, and their friends returned to Hogwarts. Ginny resumed her stalking once again, with aid from her brothers. Steve was horrified because the three male Weasleys were frequently with her.  Now, Tony and Percy refused to let Steve wander the hallways alone unless someone was with him. Percy feared for his godbrother's safety so he warned the others what the twins were capable of.

Steve was terrified of the twins. They were much bigger and had a long history of tormenting fellow students. He didn't want to be their next victim nor did he want to end up raped or worse. While the twins scared him, Ginny was far worse. Percy had warned him that she had grown up on stories of the Boy Who Lived and she wanted to marry him. Luna had confirmed it, since Ginny had been her childhood playmate.

"Why won't they leave me alone? I don't want them to hurt me, I don't want to be her toy!" Steve said as he clung to the older boy. Bucky seethed with anger. He really wanted to hurt the Weasleys but he knew better. The brunette silently vowed to make certain that the Weasels got their just desserts.

"Nothing. You don't deserve this kind of treatment, Stevie." Bucky responded as he wrapped his arms around Steve.

On March 10, 2013; Bucky celebrated his thirteenth birthday in the common room of the Gryffindor house. Steve had convinced Remus to let their friends from other houses come. The theme was sports. Hanging decorations of football, soccer, basketball, and baseball balls, baseball bats, and hockey sticks hung from the ceiling with caribbean blue streamers. A table had been set up with a cake made by the house-elves. The cake was chocolate mousse. Dean was thrilled to help Sharon and Bucky plan the party. They bonded over soccer. The kids played board and card games. Bucky got new equipment, candy, books, and a new telescope. 

"Thank you all. This means so much." Bucky smiled at his friends.

* * *

One day, Percy, Rhodey, Tony, and Pepper were planning to hang out with Penny. They went to see her.

In the meantime, Penny was occupied. The Ravenclaw 6th year prefect had found Justin Finch-Fletchley wandering the hallways lost.

"What's the matter? You shouldn't be out alone." Penny warned.

"The staircases changed on me and I got lost." Justin replied.

"Okay, I can help you. Now where are you going?" Penny asked.

"My dorms. It's near the kitchens." Justin replied.

"I can show you the way." Penny replied. A few minutes later, the pair had found the kitchen corridor. Just then Justin heard something odd.

"Woah, what is this?" he asked. They stopped and stared.

Meanwhile, the friends headed to the Hufflepuff forms. Pepper had forgotten something. A moment later, they found Penny and Justin's bodies. They had been petrified.

"No!" Pepper screamed into horror as she and Percy ran to their friend and housemate.

"What is that?!" Rhodey shouted as they spotted the nearby wall mirror. The mirror was old and rusted and there was a message written in bloody red letters. Percy read the message out loud.

"Beware, enemies of the Heir. Nothing will prevent me from carrying out my ancestor's work."

"Crap!" Tony cursed.

"So much for my hopes that the nightmare was over." Rhodey mourned.

* * *

 While the friends were making their horrifying discovery, the heir was plotting. They were besides themselves in glee. That had been a success. But they had one final step to take before the big finale. Soon, their partner arrived with the needed tools.

"Let the games begin." the heir declared.

* * *

 Meanwhile, Luna, Jackie, and Hannah were running through the halls. The trio were panicked. They'd finally found out what the monster was and how it was getting around. They had to tell Bucky and Steve about their discovery and fast! All of sudden, the world went black around them.

A few minutes later, Bucky and Steve were brought in the infirmary where the petrified forms of Luna and Jackie lay. Gabe was there too with Thor and a few others. Soon, Bucky and Steve discovered the clue Jackie held.

"It's a basilisk!" Steve gasped.

"That must be the voice I've been hearing." Thor mused.

"It's been getting around by the pipes then." Bucky noted.

"We need to rescue Hannah and fast!" Natasha pointed out.

"We need backup." Bucky responded as they left the infirmary.

* * *

A hour later, the group of Bucky, Steve, Thor, Natasha and a few others were in Myrtle's bathroom. The adults were Stephen, Clea, and Bella.

"Myrtle, do you remember where you saw the yellow eyes?" Bucky asked.

"Yes, it was over there." Myrtle responded as she pointed to a sink. Thor looked in the said sink and discovered that it wasn't working. He looked closer and saw a snake. He began to mutter in All Speak. It opened the sink, and a set of stairs were revealed. The group lined up and descended into the chamber.


	12. The Chamber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group makes their way through the chamber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Sorry if it is short, I'm terrible at action scenes.  
> Ch 12 will be posted tmw.

The group was walking through the tunnels warily. They were scared and unsure. They have never seen this place before. Minutes later, they entered the chamber and gasped. Salazar Slytherin towered over them immortalized forever in gold.

"Talk about overkill." Bruce mumbled as he eyed the statue. There were pillars and engravings of snakes everywhere. They could see Hannah tied up. The 2rd year Puff was looking terrified. All of sudden, Tom and Ginny came out of the shadows.

"It's you!" Bucky shouted as pure fury shot through him.

"Why are you here with Tom?" Gabe asked.

"Ginny was wonderful enough to open the chamber. I didn't even have to charm her." Tom smirked.

"How are you so young?" Natasha raised her eyebrows.

"I died. Soon after, I was made young in order to be controlled." Tom responded.

"Who are you really?" Steve was suspicious.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle." came the reply as Tom wrote his name in the air. Moments later, the letters rearranged to form a sentence.

'I am Lord Voldemort.'

"Oh my God!" Bruce yelled.

"You killed my parents!" Steve shouted as he stared at his parents' murderer with anger. Everyone else were terrified and furious. Here was someone who had killed their loved ones.

"Stephen destroyed you once, he can do so again." Clea stated.

* * *

A few tense minutes later, the group split up. One half would rescue Hannah while the other would banish Tom and capture Ginny.

"Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four." Tom stated. Thor promptly began to speak in Allspeak in order to communicate with it. The serpent instantly went to Thor. Bella then cast a spell distracting the serpent and Thor pressed down on its neck, strangling it. It was too dangerous to let the large snake live. Five minutes later, Tom was staring at the limp snake.

Meanwhile, Stephen and Clea was distracting Tom. They faked attacks against him. He tried to fight them, but kept missing. Then Tom saw the dead basilisk and seethed with pure anger.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bruce, Millie, and Natasha found a diary while they looked around the chamber. Nat cast a detection spell and found threads linking the diary to Tom and the school.

"This tells us everything." Nat commented as she grabbed a pair of gloves and put them on. She picked up the diary and took it to where the dead basilisk lay. She stuck it into the snake's mouth. Thor forced the mouth shut. Tom screamed into agony as holes appeared all over his body. He could feel the threads snapping one by one as he was banished back to the spirit realm. He would face judgment.

"We defeated him. I can't believe it." Steve was relieved.

* * *

In the meantime, Bucky, Steve, and Gabe ran to save Hannah, but Ginny blocked their way. Bucky and Steve kept her occupied as Gabe grabbed Hannah. Ginny stared at Steve hungrily as she licked her lips. She was on the verge of pouncing on the poor blond. Steve hid behind Bucky in fear, causing Ginny to pout. Drat! She wanted to grab her future husband and take him home with her. Bucky glared at her. She was not getting anywhere near Steve! Millie snuck behind her and put her in a chokehold. The world went black for Ginny as she fainted. Natasha pulled out a rope coated in a strong muscle relaxer to prevent her from escaping.

"Mission accomplished." she announced.

* * *

The group was nearly ready to leave. Thor took the basilisk fangs to prove Tom's banishment. Stephen put the diary and the fangs in a protected bag. Natasha used the levitation spell on Ginny to move her body.

"We need to get all of this to Minerva." Clea said. Then the group began to head back to the surface.


	13. Normalacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group returns from the chamber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. SW will be updated next.  
> I know Ginny's role is more sinister in this fic, but I'm basing her on canon. The Weasleys are Dumbledore' devout followers. In addition, Ginny never showed actual remorse for her actions in the 2rd book. I don't think I ever saw her apologize to Hermione and the other kids that were petrified. Hermione knew that Ginny had opened the chamber, so Ginny def owned Hermione an apology! I know for a fact, she broke several school rules with her actions. She really should have gotten detention or some form of punishment for endangering the entire school! She was warned and knew better.  
> 

The group emerged from the chamber and entered the bathroom. Myrtle came out of her stall to see the group.

"What is all of this?" she asked into confusion.

"We killed the monster and learned who the heir of Slytherin was." Steve explained. Myrtle was shocked, yet also relieved.

"Who were they?" she wanted to know. Millie pointed to Ginny.

"She helped Riddle. He changed his name after graduation to Voldemort." she responded.

"No way, you defeated Voldemort?!" Myrtle gasped in shock. Then realization dawned and she began to seethe in anger. Voldemort was notorious for being intolerant and prejudiced. However, Riddle had obviously been either a halfblood or a newblood. She remembered the teachers discussing his extreme reluctance to return to the muggle orphanage he had stayed in during the summers. What a hypocrite! All of sudden, she felt the threads connecting her to the school and the world of living, fraying one by one. She smiled at her friends.

"I think I'm ready to let go. All of the pain has been repaid and the monster is dead. I am now at peace. I can finally join my family now. Thank you all." she stated as a soft light appeared. She turned and walked into the light. Then the light faded. Bucky and Steve watched her go with mixed emotions. They were happy that she had moved on but they were also sad that she left.

"Goodbye, Myrtle," Steve whispered as he wiped his eyes. It was time for her next chapter in the afterlife.

* * *

Meanwhile, Minerva was explaining the situation within Hogwarts to the group of Aurors and parents in her office.

"Too many things are happening here. If we are correct, this is Riddle's doing," Amelia hissed. She was furious and the parents were losing their minds with worry over their daughter. All of sudden, the group walked in. The adults were relieved. Hannah and the others ran to hug their parents while Stephen handed the bag to the Aurors. The parents checked their children over. The Aurors were perplexed by Ginny's current state.

"Why do you have her tied up?" Kingsley asked.

"Ginny helped Tom Riddle. He was the heir of Slytherin before we banished him." Bucky growled from Winifred's arms. The boy glared daggers at the girl.

"Tom Riddle is also the birth name of Voldemort." Bella added. Instant pandemonium broke out as the adults jumped up.

"Wait, did Dumbledore know all of this?" Remus wanted to know.

"Yes. He was warned about Riddle by the orphanage matron. Even then he had control over his accidental magic and used his powers to hurt others. Riddle even confessed some of his deeds to Dumbledore himself." The Hat said. The group all became even more angry than before. So many lives would have been spared if they had bound Riddle's powers and wiped his mind of all magic. Then Minerva made an announcement.

"When Ms. Weasley awakes, tell her that she is hereby expelled from Hogwarts. She aided a dark lord of her free will and endangered the entire school." she stated. Then Minerva took Ginny's wand from Clea and snapped it in half.

"You may take custody of her now." she said to Amelia. The Aurors took the preteen in custody.

* * *

About ten minutes later, the group were in the infirmary. Poppy gave all of the group a checkup for any possible conditions or injuries.

"You are all healthy. You are free to go." she declared. As the group left, Poppy began administering the antidotes to the students. After the mediwitch was done, she let out a sigh.

"That was a lot of work." she stated.

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve had remembered something, so they headed back to the headmistress' office. They spotted Lucius stomping out of said office with Dobby on his heels. Lucius snarled as he kicked at Dobby and the kids winced. Steve got an idea.

"Mr. Malfoy, do you really want to keep this useless thing with you?" he fibbed. He shot a quick look to Dobby to convey that he didn't mean any of his words.

"For once, you are right. Take the runt." Lucius sneered as he gave Dobby clothes. Then he left to check on Draco. When the elder Malfoy was out of sight and earshot, Dobby bounced over to the boys.

"You can be our new house elf if you want." Steve offered. Dobby accepted and bonded to both boys.

Meanwhile, Minerva was speaking with the Weasley boys,

"Ginerva helping Voldemort was the final straw. You have endangered the school for the last time, you are all expelled." Minerva stated. The Weasleys were shocked to be expelled. They all began to protest as they were deposited outside the wards where their luggage were. The boys fumed but Minerva held firm. Unlike Dumbledore who believed into providing second chances, she wasn't about to waste her time and put innocent students at risk. Ginny had made her choice, now it was her turn to reap the consequences.

* * *

Several minutes later, everyone gathered in the Great Hall for a feast. Everyone were in their pajamas. The former petrified students reunited with friends and their housemates. Penny was hugged by Pepper, Percy and several of her friends. Loki hugged Thor and greeted the others. The badgers dogpiled Justin and so on.

"Thank you for saving us all." Penny smiled. The group shook off the thanks.

In the meantime, unlike the other kids, Draco was extremely unhappy. While he was relieved to be back to normal, he was also angry that the Slytherin heir had been stopped.

"What did you do?" he demanded. Steve sighed sadly. Great. Draco had his voice back. As if on cue, Draco began to taunt the pair.

"You are nothing but lucky, runt." he jeered.

"I don't care what you say." Steve glared.

"Your parents were spineless. It would make sense that they would have spineless offspring." Draco sneered. Steve gasped and clenched his fists. Bucky sneered at Draco and stepped forward.

"We met Riddle, and you know what? The Sorting Hat is right. You both are exactly the same. Nothing but awful angry little psychopaths who get off on the suffering of others!" Bucky fired back. Several kids gasped while the first years were confused.

"Who's Riddle?" Cedric wanted to know.

"Tom Riddle's full name is an anagram. Here." Bucky stated as he used his wand to write the name Tom Marvolo Riddle in the air. Moments later, he swapped the letters around to form an all too familiar sentence; 'I am Lord Voldemort.' Screams of terror and horror went up.

"Draco will be the next dark lord. Mark my words." Bucky finished. Chaos broke out. Several Slytherins scooted away from Draco. They did not want to be near him at all! Dean, Seamus, Loki, and Neville stared at the mini fight. Parvati and Lavender gasped. Several gossips were paying close attention, planning to spread the word. The badgers and eagles were horrified and terrified. The lions were furious and shouting at the snakes and vice versa. Brock wasn't really surprised, he had to share a dorm with the spoiled brat. The teachers groaned as they went to break up the brewing brawl.

* * *

A hour later, Bucky and Steve cuddled in their bed. The boys were happy to be together. Bucky wrapped himself around Steve.

Meanwhile the other boys were talking about Bucky having set the cat amongst the pigeons.

"I can't believe that Bucky told him that. I thought Malfoy was going to scream." Seamus was saying.

"Can you blame him? The way Draco acts, especially at Halloween, he deserves it." Loki pointed out.

"True." Dean agreed.

"Draco made his bed and will have to lay in it." Neville stated. Then the boys started getting ready for bed.

Meanwhile, Bucky was worried about his friend. The smaller boy had been silent since Draco's insults.

"Are you okay, Steve?" he asked.

"I'm better. Thanks for helping." Steve responded.

"It was nothing," Bucky smiled. Steve sighed and snuggled into his arms.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More changes occurs as summer vacation begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epilogue. SW will be next to be updated. The next fic in this series is titled Steve Potter and the Sins of Albus Dumbledore.  
> By the way, Lockhart gave me problems, I cannot get his character right. If he came off as occ in this fic, that's why.

Bucky , Steve, and their friends were sitting in their train compartment. They were extremely happy to be heading home. Lockhart had been dealt with.

_Lockhart stood before the staff of Hogwarts, trying to plead his case._

_"I have done nothing wrong. I was sharing my knowledge and experience with the students." he stated._

_"You are a fraud, Lockhart." Sirius replied._

_"I have proof that you have been taking credit for others' work." Bella declared as she proceeded to detail certain facts and pointed out that the timelines didn't match up. Lockhart tried to refute her claims but he got caught up in his own lie. The Aurors stepped forward and restrained the man. He was put under arrest. The kids watched as the Aurors escorted him out of the school. 3/4 of the student population burst into cheers as the man was taken away. The only unhappy ones were the diehard Lockhart fan-girls._

"This year ended much better than I expected," Bucky smiled.

* * *

A hour later, the Carter-Stark family was at home when Peggy remembered something. Shortly afterwards, Dobby popped in.

"Who is this new elf? Where did he come from?" Peggy asked everyone. Everyone stared at Dobby with confusion on their faces. Steve stepped forwards.

"Everyone, this is Dobby. Dobby, meet your new family. Well, some of them." Steve replied. The family waved at the new elf. Anna and Edwin seemed surprised by the new addition.

"Who is he bonded to?" Howard asked.

"Master Steve and James." Dobby squeaked.

"I knew it, you are so married!" Tony yelled. Steve blushed furiously. The parents looked at their youngest son. They had a new member in the family now.

Meanwhile, the Lupin-Black family gathered in their den. The parents were excited and vibrating with happiness.

"In about six months from now, you will both be big brothers." Sirius announced.

"That's awesome, but that means you-EW!" Bruce shouted as the boys winced at the idea. They really didn't want to imagine their parents having sex! The couple laughed at their sons. They were so ridiculous.

Meanwhile, the Barnes family went to see a baseball game. The Yankees was playing against the Chicago Bears. The family enjoyed the baseball game. They cheered hard for their favorite players. Their team won and it was the best bonding experience ever.

Meanwhile, Stephen and Clea was out on a date. They went to the Macaroni Grill. They absolutely loved their pasta dishes and the lovely desserts.

"Thanks for the lovely dinner," Stephen sighed. Clea had arranged the whole date. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

* * *

A few days later, Amelia had a meeting with Cissa, Sirius, and the other Aurors. Their demeanor radiated seriousness.

"There has been a huge response to our decisions and changes." Cissa was saying.

"Rita sure outdid herself." Kingsley commented.

"Ginny getting expelled gave me reason to fire Arthur." Cissa added.

"What happened to Lockhart?" Sirius asked.

"He's serving time in prison until we get a concrete decision." Amelia explained.

"Any word on Dumbledore?" Cissa asked.

"Not much. We've still got sources looking." Amelia responded.

"Make sure that they are thorough." Cissa responded.

"We need to find him before things go bad." Bella added.

* * *

While this was going on, Arthur, Molly, and Albus were talking in the Burrow. They were extremely frustrated with their situation.

"We have a lot of pressure on us." Arthur was saying.

"I had to send the kids to Bill." Molly fumed. Albus was about to reply when the Aurors burst through the door with a search warrant in hand. They saw Albus and went to him in order to arrest him. Albus instantly used a portkey to escape with Arthur and Molly in tow.

"Dammit!" An auror cursed. The other Aurors were just as frustrated. Back to square one yet again!

* * *

Meanwhile, Aberforth had visitors in the form of Stephen and Clea.

"Tell us about Albus." Stephen began.

"It all started when Ariana got hurt. Our father went to prison shortly after, Albus was determined to shine. He did and all the praise went to his head. He got even more worse after graduation and he met our neighbor's nephew." Abeforth replied.

"Who was Ariana?" Clea asked.

"She was our younger sister." Abeforth spoke sadly.

"Who was your neighbor's nephew?" Stephen asked.

"Our neighbor was Bathilda Bagshot. She was a sweet lady, but her nephew wasn't." came the curt reply as Aberforth ended the discussion. The pair looked at each other; They knew they'd have to tell the others.

**_Sokavia, Germany_ _;_**

Pietro and Wanda were in their room when Wanda received a copy of the Quibbler. Pietro gaped at the article as Wanda read it out loud. Ginny Weasley had opened the Chamber of Secrets. There was also a manhunt for Dumbledore.

"A lot has happened in such a short amount of time. Things are really changing." Wanda mused. They sat in silence before Pietro jumped up.

"We should go back. We have work to do." he stated. Wanda nodded. They were going to get their closure and keep that promise.


End file.
